


Desperate times...

by snipermathlove29



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drinking, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipermathlove29/pseuds/snipermathlove29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby has always had a thing for Charlie Eppes. It's just the other man didn't see it. What can Colby do to make the other man see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate times...

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the show when this came to me. I tweaked the song just a bit to fit the story.

Friday night finds the group at a local bar they all enjoy. They had just come off of an intense kidnapping case where the end results did not turn out as they had liked. One dead woman and the kidnapper ended up putting a bullet in his head before they could find out why he did it. It had messed with them all. So when Don suggested they all go out to have a few and loosen up they all had quickly agreed.

After finding a table big enough for everyone to fit they all sat down and started enjoying their beers and talking about anything and everything that was not work related. Colby was in the middle of a discussion with Don about the upcoming game that weekend when in the front door opens and his heart beat just a little faster. Don see' where his eyes land and turn, waving when he see' his younger brother. Colby tries to pull off straightening his hair so no one notices the small move. Don see' it.

"Hey guys." Charlie greets everyone at the table. If he smiled slightly wider or longer at Colby, well, he wasn't complaining. Setting his stuff on the ground he tells them he will be back and leaves to grab himself a drink.

"You should ask him out already." Colby turns his head sharply, (When had he turned it to watch Charlie leave?), and looks at don. He is wearing a small smile. "You really didn't think I noticed how you look at my brother?" He laughs softly.

Colby looks down as he feels a blush creeping up his neck. Rubbing the back of it with his hands he looks up again at Don. "He only see' me as a friend Don. I'd rather not put my heart out there only to be told 'I like you as a friend'. Besides, I've flirted, I've hinted. He never got it. He's not interested." He grabbed his beer bottle and took a long pull.

Don watched him, feeling slightly sorry for the other agent. He knew he had made passes at his brother. He had witnessed a few of them. But his brother, god bless him, just didn't see them.

" You've never seen the way he looks at you when your turned away." Colby snapped his head back to don. "I've found when it comes to my brother, you have to just put it out there. Don't hint." Don watches as Colby thinks his words over. "So you think I should just do something that there was no way Charlie could overlook."

Don smiled, "Exactly"

Colby took another drink from his bottle then stood. "I think I have just the thing that not even Professor Charlie Eppes could miss." He smiled at don and walked to the DJ booth, OH GOD.

Don was wondering what Colby had planned when Charlie wondered back. "Hey. Sorry it took so long, big line. Where did Colby go?" Charlie asked, trying to pass it off as an innocent question.

"Bathroom" Came Don' short response. Charlie didn't see him smile into his beer. Megan was trying to discuss a project that both he and Larry were working on when the lights dimmed slightly and music started playing. Right off the back don could tell it was country. Colby was a braver soul than he!

"What' going on?" Charlie looked around confused, not seeing anyone with a mike. Then the song started.

-I don't know if you were looking at me or not, you probably smile like that all the time. I don't mean to bother you but, I couldn't just walk by. And not say Hi-

Charlie, being the genius he was, figured it out quicker than everyone else but don. "Is that Colby?!" He asked. He tried to push the hot jealousy aside that he felt toward some girl out there tonight that was about to get the man of his dreams.

-And I know your name, cuz everybody in here knows your name. Your not looking for anything, right now. So I don't wanna come on strong. Don't get me wrong, your eyes are so intimidating. My heart is pounding but, It's just a conversation. No hey I'm not wasted. You don't know me, I don't know you. But I want to-

When he saw every ones heads turned to look behind him Charlie turned and his eyes widened. Colby was coming around a corner booth, holding the mike, looking straight at them. Charlie dared not hope that that look was for him.

-And I don't want to steal your freedom. I don't want to change your mind. I don't have to make you love me. I just wanna take your time-

As he sings he walks closer to their group. Charlie' heart rate going through the roof. He looks at Don, who only smiles at him then nods his head toward Colby, indicating that he should turn around. He did. Colby was still making his way to them.

-I don't wanna wreak your friday. I ain't gonna waste my lines. I don't have to take your heart. I just wanna take your time-

At this point he is almost right in front of Charlie. Charlie looks at him, half disbelieving at what he is doing. Colby only smiles wide at him then stops about a foot away from him. If Charlie had wondered earlier who Colby was singing too, his mind could now rest. There was no doubt in anyones mind that Colby was singing this song for Charlie and only for Charlie.

-And i know it starts with hello, then the next thing you know some guys are getting to close. Trying to pick you up. Trying to get you drunk. And i'm sure one of your friend' is about to come over here, cuz thier suppose to save you from random guys that talk to much. And wanna stay to long. It's the same old song, and dance but i think you know it well.-

Colby winked at Charlie before he took another step closer. Megan was wolf whistling at Colby while david was clapping, cheering him on. Charlie was shocked to stillness. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there. A small smile on his lips. He could not believe this was happening. Colby was singing. To him!

-You could have rolled your eyes, told me to go to hell. Could have walked away. But your still here. And I'm still here, come on let' see where it goes-

Another step closer to Charlie. -And I don't wanna steal your freedom. I don't wanna change your mind. I don't have to make you love me, I just wanna take your time. I don't have to meet your father, we don't have to cross that line. I don't wanna steal your covers. I just wanna take your time-

One more step and he is right in front of Charlie. He bends down on one knee, never breaking eye contact. The sounds in the room disappear. The people are gone. It's only Charlie and Colby, and they both feel it.

-I don't wanna go home with you. I just want to be alone with you-

Charlie smiles. Colby stands and reaches out a hand to Charlie. Without thinking twice he takes it and Colby pulls him slightly, making him stand with him.

-I don't wanna steal your freedom, I don't wanna change your mind. I don't have to make you love me, I just wanna take your time. I don't wanna blow your phone up, I just wanna blow your mind. I don't have to take your heart, I just wanna take your time-

He pulls Charlie closer to him. -No i ain't gotta call you baby, and I ain't gotta call you mine. I don't have to take your heart, i just wanna take your time-

Colby hums the rest of the song and the whole bar erupts with applause. Colby hands the mike over to don then turns back to Charlie. "I have flirted with you. I have given you so many hints. And if that song didn't make my intentions clear to you then i'm also going to try this." Colby brings his hands to the sides of Charlie' head. He brought his head closer to Charlie'. Slow enough that Charlie could pull back if he wanted. Colby was surprised when Charlie closed the spase between them and brought their lips together.

The kiss was brief but gentle and filled with both man' feelings for the other. After breaking apart the kept their foreheads together. Charlie brought his hands to Colby' waist. " You know, You could have just asked me to dinner." Colby laughed, then places a small kiss to the other man' cheek.

"Well, I thought I would go with the grand approach. Make sure you got my point."

Charlie pulled back slightly. "Yeah, i definintly got it! And you and I now have plans tomorrow night."

Colby smiled and grabbed Charlies hand again. "I don't think my boss would have a problem with letting me off a little early."

They shared one more soft kiss, ignoring the cat calls coming from their table, then made their way back to finish thier drinks. Each never letting go of the other' hand the entire night.


End file.
